What Might Have Been
by rangeriggy
Summary: OneShot. My feeble attempt to cover up the glaring plot holes in SR, with regards to Jason. Hope you like it.


_Author's Note: This is a one-shot, post SR. Despite his strength, Jason is still sickly. Why? And, how long after the end of Superman II is it until Clark leaves for Krypton? A short tale that may cover up the huuuuuge plot holes from SR. Hope ya like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing having anything to do with everything in here. It's all for fun._

**What Might Have Been...**

Clark Kent had received the message at work. He packed his desk up early and left the Daily Planet, slipping into a nearby deserted alleyway. Blurring out of his work suit, he streaked into the sky, toward Gotham City.

Superman's eyes had no problem adjusting to the dim light of the cave. He approached the man sitting in front of the huge bank of computer screens, coming up from behind.

The man didn't even turn to look at him. "That was slow…I called five minutes ago" he said.

"Sorry, Bruce" said Superman. "There were two accidents I passed on the way here. I stopped to help out."

Bruce Wayne turned in his chair, regarding his friend. "Always the Boy Scout, aren't you Clark?" Bruce smiled, turning on his famous charm. "I'm glad you're back, and that madman, Luthor is back behind bars." Bruce frowned slightly, "I was hoping that you would visit, but I wasn't expecting the reason for your visit."

Superman nodded, "There's no one else I would trust with this information, Bruce."

Bruce frowned now, looking concerned. "Clark, we haven't always seen eye to eye. Our views of the world are radically different. But, you've always been there when I called. You've just put me in a difficult position…"

Clark grew concerned. "What are you talking about?"

Wordlessly, Bruce pulled a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it to Clark. Bruce watched with compassion as Clark's face fell. Clark looked at Bruce, tears in his eyes. "You're sure about the results?"

Bruce nodded, "I ran the tests myself, three times. Same results each time." Bruce stood and put a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clark. I know how much Jason means to you…but the tests don't lie." Bruce paused, "I can get the remaining samples sent out anonomously, if you want a second opinion?" he offered.

Clark shook his head, "No, Bruce. The tests don't lie." Clark hung his head, emotion threatening to overwhelm him. "I have to tell Lois."

Bruce frowned, "Does she remember anything about, you know, that time?"

Clark shook his head, "No. I still have her memories."

Bruce shook his head. "I saw her shortly after you left for Krypton. She's a strong woman, and could handle having them back."

Clark looked at Bruce sharply. "I know she's strong, but she has a new life now. One without a place for me in it."

"You're missing my point, Clark" said Bruce. "She needs to close that part of her life out, if that's what she wants to do. If the memories that are restored lead her back to you, then so be it. But, she has to be able to make that decision herself. She can't do that with only half the information."

Clark grinned slightly, "Always the detective, Bruce?"

Bruce smiled, "No, just a friend who cares, Clark."

Clark pulled Bruce into an abrupt hug, "Thanks for everything, Bruce. Come see me when you're in town next."

"Of course" replied Bruce, releasing him and turning back to the computer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois paced on the back porch of her and Richard's home, hugging herself against the chill. She had received Superman's message that the tests were done and he would visit that night, after Richard and Jason were asleep.

Superman's note hadn't contained any other information. He had approached her a week after his recovery, asking for a sample of Jason's blood. At first Lois had refused, but he argued for testing. Jason's allergies had not improved, and Superman wanted to have a trusted friend conduct tests to determine the cause. Perhaps a mix of Kryptonian and human DNA could produce dangerous effects. Perhaps he would be healthy in a few years. Lois wanted to know, but the answers frightened her more than the questions.

_He's late, _she thought. There must be an emergency somewhere in the world. Lois sighed. What kind of father could Superman be? The world at large had a claim on him. How could he be expected to put her and their son first, all the time? How would Richard react when she told him who Jason's real father was? Roiling emotions threatened to overwhelm her again, forcing her to pace faster.

A gentle breeze stirred her hair, signaling _his_ arrival. She looked up to see him gently float down, touching down on the deck soft as a feather. He didn't look happy.

"So, the tests are done?" she asked.

Superman nodded. "Yes, and they revealed more than expected" he said shortly. He seemed hesitant to go on.

Lois crossed her arms, "Well, spill it. It won't get any better with time…" She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

"Lois, I really don't know how to say this, but…Jason is fully human" said Superman with downcast eyes.

Lois stared at him with disbelief. "But…the piano on the yacht? He threw it across the room! How?"

"He has all the genetic markers of a meta-human. People like the Flash or Wonder Woman. They're human, just more advanced physically and mentally. My friend ran the results three times and cross checked the DNA against yours and Richard's. Richard is Jason's biological father." Lois heard true pain in Superman's voice.

"Richard?" she whispered. "How did you get his DNA?"

"My friend hacked into the DoD Database and pulled his records from his time in the Army. There's no doubt about it. The powers come from dormant genes in Richard's genetic makeup. The allergies come from you. He should outgrow most of them, and the asthma should become less severe, like any other normal boy" said Superman.

Lois' head was spinning. "But, you were so sure when I told you that Jason was yours…that has to mean that we were…together…at some point in the past? The time I can't remember?"

Superman nodded. "We had a relationship, yes. You discovered who I really am. We spent one night together." He sighed, seeming to shrink. "You were in such pain, Lois. You couldn't share me with the world, and I couldn't convince you otherwise."

Lois started to tremble. "I do love Richard. And with this new information…I just wish I could remember everything."

Superman produced a small crystal from a hidden pocket of his cape. "To make you forget, I kissed you while holding this crystal." He paused, blushing slightly. "I can just touch it to your forehead, if you want to remember. But…it won't be pleasant. You will relive every moment of the three days I took. The good as well as the bad. All those thoughts and feelings in one rush. Are you sure you want this?"

Lois thought in silence for several minutes. "Do it" she said. "I have to know…"

Superman approached her and gently tapped her forehead with the crystal. The world around her dissolved as she relived the terrifying three days all over again.

Lois opened her eyes, looking into Superman's, no Clark's, deep blue orbs. She remembered everything. "You were right. That was terrible." Lois sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. For how I acted, for what I said and the terrible choice I forced you to make."

Clark smiled gently, "It's alright, Lois. I can't say that I'm not heartbroken at not having a son anymore. But, you and Richard will turn him into a fine man. If he wants to use his gifts for the good of all, I will be there for him. That's a promise."

Lois nodded her thanks. "Clark…about us…I…I'm going to marry Richard." She sighed, "He's what Jason and I need. I'm going to come clean about everything, our history, my doubts about Jason's parentage…everything, except your identity. I owe you that much, at least."

Clark nodded. "Thank you, Lois. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, letting you go all those years ago. I'll always care for you, and Jason." Clark smiled, stepping back. "And…I'm always around!"

Lois smiled and laughed, finally getting Superman's inside joke. "Thanks, for everything. Come by whenever you want. I make a mean spaghetti carbonara now!"

Clark laughed, "At least some good things happened while I was gone! I remember you couldn't even boil water before without starting a fire." He leapt into the air and waved, "see you at work, Lois!"

Lois waved back, smiling. It seemed that for the first time in a long time, her life was going where it was supposed to.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Richard awoke alone in his bed. The sun was just peeking over the city, filling the bedroom with warm light.

He got up, scratching his head and going downstairs to the kitchen to start Lois' favorite coffee. He stopped in the living room, seeing Lois awake and sitting on the couch. She was staring out the glass doors leading to the dock, the dawn light framing her face, making her appear to have an angelic halo. Richard walked in, "Have you been up all night, Lois?"

Lois turned to him and smiled. "Yes. I've been thinking on lots of things." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "I called in for us today, so we don't have to go to the Planet. I have so much to confess to you, and we have much to discuss."

Richard got a little worried and sat next to her. She had been distant ever since Superman had returned, and the implications of her words made him think that he might have to fight to keep his family. "What do you mean?" he asked fearfully.

Lois smiled gently, "First things first…how do you feel about a spring wedding?"

END


End file.
